RusAme Shorts!
by FettucineHead
Summary: Just a collection of Drabbles I occasionally write; Rated M for possible Gore, Sex, BDSM and Language.
1. You Give Love A Bad Name

_Shot through the Heart, And you're too Late~_

Alfred smiled weakly at the bullet wound seeming to expand in his chest;

The commie bastard had done it again.

_Darlin', You give love a bad name._

As "innocent" blue eyes met violent, violent, violet eyes, Ivan smiled lustfully at his partner, pulling him close in a harsh kiss before the blonde fainted, the closest to death any nation could get; A few hours of dreamless sleep as the body healed itself.

_An angel's smile is what you said, _

Ivan smiled, it had been forever since he had last saw the American, no; _His American,_ so submissive. The chains stretched as the blonde had fallen onto his lap, and he was petting his hair; knowing the nation would be up in few hours and would probably be demanding that he top.

_you promised me heaven and put me through hell._

While Alfred slept, Ivan got up; going to grab his flask. The Russian needed a drink. His partner lay on the bed, his hands and feet tied to the bed; leather grips so the American couldn't break through, as well as the fact that the older man couldn't pierce the material, making sure he didn't scratch or slit any main arteries; as he had a habit of scratching his partner up.

_Chains of love got a hold on me_

As the American woke up, he looked around the room; taking in his surroundings so he knew where he was. He finished, and tugged on his chains, trying to break free. Damn! The commie knew how to tie him tight.. Speaking of which, Where was Ivan? He wanted revenge, which may or may not include butt-fucking him and blowing him full of his cum; as Alfred was a natural dom.

_When passion's a prison, you can't break free._

The superpower whined for his partner, some shuffling heard outside the door as Ivan walked in and blushed; wearing a corset, some stockings, heels and some panties. Great, now Ivan wanted to be a dominatrix? Alfred was definitely ripping out of his chains. "Alfreda.. I, Ah... I want you to be the top now, Да?" The older man blushed, looking down at the poorly carpeted floor as Alfred tried to rip out of his leather bindings. "I know I look like a woman.. I want you to still treat me like a man, though." The blonde let out a small chuckle, actually finding the tattered faux-whalebone corset fitting with the taller man's half-controlled personality. "Yeah, sure. Just untie me, commie."


	2. Fallen Angel AU, Part 1

As Ivan fell, he thought of his new life; his wings opening as he got closer and closer to the ground, afraid to hit it. He had never _truly_ been afraid before, so the fall was pure anxiety for the sudden thud at the end, only matched by excitement. He loved the unknown. As he fell, down... down... down.. He expected beautiful crops and fertile land, a small place to settle down for a year, before going back up... Somehow. He hadn't expected a cityscape, filled with the bustle of daily life. Where were the innocents? The ones he could bond with? As the thought popped up, he hit the concrete with a disgusting _thud, _knocking him out for a while.

As he came to, everything had changed. He was in a horribly-maintained apartment that smelled impure, somewhat what he assumed Hell smelled like. A groggy smile appeared above him; belonging to a heavily-tanned blonde man "Eyyy, Darlin' I'm glad 'yer awake. We wanted to see those wings in action, Dude!" _Darling? Dude?_ Where was he, and who was this man? As he tried to get up, he noticed he was strapped down to the table, covered in a blanket.

"Yeah, we noticed you were butt-naked, so we kept you for ourselves, but we let you have something warm! Ivan cleared his throat, his voice higher than it should have been. "We?" The blonde's face lit up "Whoa! Even you voice's hot!" The blonde chuckled, undoing some of Ivans restraints. "Here you go, darling, now you can sit up without breaking the table." Ivan sat up, understanding the request. "My name's Alfred.. What's yours, Angel-Boy?" Ivan blushed, not knowing how to respond. "It's okay to tell us, dude! We're not gonna bite... Unless you like that kinda thing." Alfred smiled "Just tell me your name." Ivan smiled back "My name is Ivan Braginski, It's nice to meet you." Alfred smiled "Whoa! Cool name, Dude. Let's get you out of these shackles, Yeah?" Ivan nodded, blushing.

As Alfred worked on the chains, Ivan looked around; seeing a few other people; although most of them were slumped against the wall in some half-awake state. "Where am I?" Ivan looked at Alfred, sticking his tongue out as he worked on the tight straps "Welcome to New York." Alfred chuckled, yanking the larger man free, looking up. "Enjoy your stay." Ivan nodded, not quite understanding the sarcasm in Alfreds voice. As he nodded, Alfred eyed the Angel, smiling. "Saaay... Are you good at anything other than sleeping?" Ivan frowned. "Like what?" The Russian Angel was met with a shrug. "I dunno.. "Alfred responded, climbing on top of Ivan, running his hands across his chest, a small, red tail peeping out of Alfreds pants. "Maybe... Something else?" 

Ivan blushed, panicking at the sight of the devil's tail. "No!" He was quickly silenced by Alfred's hand, the blonde growling in frustration. "I don't think you understand... I've waited _forever_ to make an Angel fall. I'm not gonna stop just 'cause you say so." Alfred quickly stripped, leaving Ivan to stare in fear and awe; Alfred's pierced and cut-up body fascinating him. "So.. Am I good enough? An angel like yourself has seen some pretty bodies.. Of course, I'm rotting and disgusting. It is good enough for you?" Ivan nodded, not wanting to cross the angry blonde. "Good." Alfred smiled, dragging his hands across Ivans chest, Enjoying the heated blush he received. "Oh? Do you want me now?" Alfred bounced, feeling the large bulge under Ivans blanket as the Angel nodded, looking away. _It was going to be a long night..._


End file.
